1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control circuitry for controlling the vertical display location of a racket in a television game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past several years many television type games have been introduced in which two or more individuals may compete. In the prior art games, the generation of spots on a television type display correspond to left and right rackets and a continually moving ball in games simulating the games of tennis and PING PONG. One such prior art apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 28,507, wherein circuitry is shown for remote controlling the movement of the rackets in response to manual adjustments by each player of a potentiometer for vertical control and a potentiometer for horizontal control for that player's corresponding racket. In a situation where a single player wishes to further develop skills without the benefit of a competing player, it has been necessary for the single player to simultaneously control the adjustment of the potentiometers and assume the role of both players.